One Hell Of A Hike
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: When the urge rises while on a hike, Steve will do whatever it takes to kill that urge. Tumblr request. (Fair Warning: contains smut)


**Pairing: Steve McGarrett x OFC (Rebecca) / Fandom: Hawaii 5-0**

"It's too damn early for this", Rebecca thought as she was climbing the trail that would lead to the peak of Diamond Head.

\- "You okay back there?" – She heard Steve ask for what felt like the millionth time.

\- "I'm good."

Steve had had the brilliant idea of hiking that trail the day before and Rebecca thought it was a great idea at the time. But let's face it. Everything sounds great when you're drunk. She never thought that he would actually be knocking on her door at 4h30 in the morning, ready to go on said hike, a huge smile on his face, just a couple of hours after she went to bed. So, with a massive hangover and a little willpower, she got ready to go.

Now, she was only half way there and already wishing she had never left her comfy and warm bed. The only thing that made her keep going was the promise that Steve made her that it would definitely be worth it. That and that smile of his. He could tell her that jumping into an active volcano was a good idea and she would do it, as long as he gave her that smile.

They kept climbing and by the time they reached its peak, the sun was starting to rise. Now she understood why he wanted to go that early. The view was breathtaking. Rebecca felt his arm wrap itself around her waist and pulling her close. She leaned into the embrace and stood there, next to him, marveling at the beauty before her.

Eventually they decided it was time they would head back and go get some much needed second breakfast. But as Rebecca was following Steve down the trail, she noticed they weren't going the same trail they had taken on their way up.

\- "Are you sure we're going the right way, Super Seal?"

\- "I'm sure." – Steve answered, looking back at her, a devilish grin on his lips.

Rebecca knew something was up. He knew Diamond Head like the palm of his hand, so it was very unlikely they were lost, which only meant one thing: he was definitely up to something. Shrugging her shoulders, Rebecca kept following him, not worrying about where they were headed. She knew Steve would never put her in a situation where she would be in any sort of danger.

As they kept walking, she took a good look at the man in front of her. He was wearing his blue seal tank top, his arms glistening under the sun, due to the sweat that covered them, and his tattoos showing his Navy pride. She shivered slightly at the thought of having his arms around her.

Looking slightly lower, she admired his perfectly round ass and she almost couldn't help herself and give it a pinch. She knew all too well how that ass felt in her hands. She had groped them enough times. That thought brought back images of them together in his room, fucking each other like rabbits, their hands all over each other's bodies, feeling every inch of skin.

Just remembering all those things made her wet. How she wished he would just take her, right there and then. She could feel the heat spreading all over her body, her nipples standing up and aching, demanding attention, as well as her mount.

Suddenly Steve stopped and turn to her, handing her a bottle of water, and that's when she saw that she wasn't the only one having a hard time focusing. Steve had a huge bulge in his shorts and she knew he was trying his best to disguised it.

Rebecca took a sip of the water, her eyes never leaving his bulge. Steve must've noticed not only what she was looking at, but the redness in her cheeks as well as her nipples, because his next question made her shiver.

\- "Like what you see?" – He asked her, his voice coarse with desire. It was clear then that they were both trying to keep it together, when all they wanted was to have each other.

Rebecca was happily surprised by what happened next. Steve grabbed her neck and pulled her close, kissing her with a hunger that made her whimper with desire. As they kissed, he grabbed her waist and pulled her so close that there was no space between them. That's when she felt the extent of his desire, with all its force, pressed against her abdomen.

She reached down and cupped his cock over his shorts, pressing it at a gentle rhythm. She felt him growl as he kissed her, his hands reaching down to her ass and groping her hard. His lips left hers and made their way down her jawline to her neck, kissing and biting it. Rebecca moaned his name, begging him to keep going, telling him she wanted him inside of her. She could feel he wanted the same.

Steve took a step back and grabbed her hand, pulling her to a more secluded part of the deep woods they were now walking through. Once they reached a spot Steve deemed as suitable, he pulled her close again, ditching his backpack, kissing her, while Rebecca started working on his shorts.

It didn't take long for her to have her hand inside his shorts and boxers, and have his cock in her hand. She started stroking it up and down, slowly and gently, wanting to make him last for as long as possible. She felt his hand leaving her waist, where it had previously been, and making its way down to her mount. Once there, she felt him rubbing her over her yoga pants just as slowly as she was stroking him, making her moan his name, while begging him to go faster.

She knew she was driving him insane with each moan that left her mouth, just by the way his cock would twitch in her hand. She felt herself getting close to coming and told him so. That's when she felt him, finally, speeding up and soon enough she was screaming his name and coming.

That's when Steve decided he couldn't wait any longer. He pushed her against the closest tree and took her shirt off, exposing her bikini covered breasts. Pulling the top of the bikini up, he quickly placed his mouth around one of her breasts, sucking and biting its nipple, while squeezing both of them with his hands.

To say Rebecca was going insane with pleasure was an understatement. She could barely focus, all fears of them getting caught completely forgotten, the only thing mattering now being the pleasure Steve was giving her, making her come without even touching her mount.

Steve pulled away from her breasts and pulled her pants, as well as the bottom part of her bikini down, discarding them to the side. That's when Rebecca flipped the game on him. Pushing him off of her, she pushed him again, only this time against the very tree she had been leaning on earlier.

She took his shirt off, kissing his chest and abdomen as she made her way down to his shorts. Pulling them down, as well as his boxers, she kneeled in front of him and took his cock in her mouth, making Steve moan her name and saying how good her mouth felt.

Rebecca started licking the tip of his cock, while one hand played with his balls and the other stroke his cock up and down. She could feel him shiver with pleasure, his cock twitching at the different sensations and all that just made her get even wetter. She placed his cock inside her mouth and started bobbing her head back and forth, making him growl her name. He tangled his hand in her hair, helping her with the movement, but never forcing more than she could.

She couldn't wait much longer. Taking her hand from his cock, she placed two fingers inside of her and started fingering. She couldn't help the moans leaving her throat and they must've caught Steve's attention, because when she looked up at him, he was watching her attentively, his eyes black with lust and his cock twitching at the sight before him. It didn't take long for Rebecca to come and to let out a scream of pure delight. Steve took that as his cue and, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back, helped her get on her feet.

She was now where she had started, leaning against the tree. Only Steve wasn't sucking her breasts or kissing her neck, no, instead he was now kneeling in front of her, one of her legs placed on his shoulder and his face completely buried between her legs, licking and sucking her mount to oblivion. She was sure if there were people on the trail they could hear her moans and screams of pleasure, but she didn't care. The man knew what he was doing.

Rebecca felt Steve starting to play with her entrance with a couple of fingers, making her beg him to just fuck her already. But when he finally did, it wasn't with two fingers as she thought he would. No, he decided to fuck her with four fingers. The feeling of having four of his long, strong fingers inside of her, going in and out as fast and as hard as he could, made her shiver and get weak in the knees, for the pleasure she was experiencing was enormous.

After coming for what felt like the hundredth time, Rebecca begged Steve to fuck her. She wanted to feel his massive cock inside of her. He was more than happy to give her what she wanted. Steve got up, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist. Placing his cock at her entrance, with a quick movement, and he was inside of her, his moans mixing with hers.

Steve gave her some time to adjust, not that she needed, and when she started moving her hips to encourage him to move, he didn't waste any time. He wanted to start slow but he knew he wasn't going to last much longer and neither did Rebecca wanted that, if her pleas to fuck her hard and fast were any indication.

Moving his hips as fast and as hard as he possible could, he felt her insides cramp around his cock time and time again, trying to squeeze his cum from him before he was even ready. As he continued to move, the only sounds that surrounded them was the pounding of flesh on flesh, her screams and his moans. He didn't care if someone would hear them, in that moment he just wanted to fuck her senseless.

Steve felt himself getting closer to come and told, no, ordered Rebecca to come with him. A few more hard thrusts inside of her and he felt her cramping around his cock at the same time he was coming inside of her. He felt her insides sucking the cum from him as if she needed it to live. The feeling was amazing and Steve couldn't contain the small moan that left his lips.

Kissing her and making sure she was okay, Steve placed Rebecca on her feet, leaving her leaning against the tree just so he could retrieve their clothes. He helped her get dressed before he did. Kissing her passionately, he told her he loved her and asked if she was okay. After getting a positive response from her, Steve grabbed his backpack and lead her back down the mountain.

Rebecca was on cloud nine. Not only did she watched a beautiful sunrise, but she just had the most mind blowing sex in the middle of the woods. As they were making their way back to the bottom of the trail, she couldn't wipe the grin off her face and she knew that neither could Steve.

"If all hikes go like this, sign me up for one every day.", Rebecca thought, as they reached the end of the trail.


End file.
